


Just a Lil Thick

by ak_kriegs



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-04 03:44:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12762444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ak_kriegs/pseuds/ak_kriegs
Summary: Lena Luthor gets a big shock when Kara meets her for lunch after Supergirl's supersuit modification.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is just a little something I typed up after wondering what would happen if Supergirl changed what the supersuit looks like. Title is from a song by my mans, Lil Dicky. Enjoy!

“ _Now we'll go to downtown National City where Supergirl is engaged in battle with an assailant who, by the looks of it, seems to be putting up a rather good fight._ ”

Lena Luthor glances up from the stack of papers in front of her to her computer screen, National City's five o’clock news playing lowly for background noise. She reaches for the mouse to turn the volume up, abandoning her paperwork in favor of watching the city's darling hero fight. She watches with rapt attention, following every movement from the blonde alien shooting through the sky to her socking the masked figure in the jaw, bottom lip captured firmly between her teeth. The man doesn't stop and continues antagonizing Supergirl, tormenting her with the too-large weapon in his hands, shooting off balls of green, Lena recognizing it to be kryptonite with grim sigh.

The Super shoots forward while the “villain,” as the reporter puts it, turns his head to fire at a cop car and catches him off guard, and from the ground the reporter commentates, his voice loud, but not quite enough for it to be heard clearly.

“ _And there goes Supergirl, bringing the attacker down with one hit, agents sweeping in to cart him away as soon as the hero signals to them. Supergirl stands tall in the middle of downtown, head raised with a smile of victory_.” The camera moves back to the reporter, his face lit with pride and his eyes shining happily. “ _With that, folks, we'll take it back to the station. Matt, back to you._ ”

Lena sighs as Matt, the news anchor who's in the news himself more than he is presenting it, gives a highlight reel of Supergirl’s fight, despite it just being on the screen minutes before. She tunes his voice out completely, watching Supergirl fly around the sky, dodging the alien weapons with ease, her eyebrows pulled together in concentration. The CEO only focuses on the anchor when he mentions the supersuit, her eyebrows raising curiously of their own accord.

“ _It seems as though Supergirl has recently gone through a wardrobe change. Easy to miss if you're not completely zoned in to what the Super is doing, but interesting once you catch sight of it._ ” The camera switches to him and Lena shivers, the predatory look in his eyes obvious, even through the computer screen. “ _From skirt to pants, Supergirl's change is nothing short of monumental, much like when her elder cousin, Superman, finally made the decision to stop wearing his underwear outside of his pants._ ”

It switches back to the highlight reel and Lena straightens, the shot being that of Supergirl's back, her cape billowing out behind her, her shapely backside on display to the world. Lena feels her mouth go dry and she tries to look away, though the longer the camera stays on Supergirl and her form fitting suit, Lena only digs a deeper hole, eyes boring into the screen with an intensity that would worry others. Finally the film cuts out and Matt signs out for the night, the program going to a commercial for a furniture store.

Lena slumps back into her chair and exhales slowly, the image of Supergirl and her curves burned into her eyes. She resolves to keep off the internet for the next few days, not ready to see more pictures and film of Supergirl in her new suit. Lena grumbles to herself and sits back up, grabbing her pen from the desk and getting back to work, fit bodies and flowing blonde hair flashing through her mind the rest of the day.

\-       -       -

It's not until a few days later that Lena and Kara meet for lunch, the reporter rushing into the white office in a wave blonde curls and flailing limbs.

“I'm sorry I'm late!” she cries, throwing her coat on the back of a chair with one hand and looking down at Lena, eyes wide and apologetic, two bags clasped tightly in the other hand. “Snapper was yelling and James needed help and Alex was being Alex and I just-” she stops and sucks in air, puffing out her cheeks while she exhales slowly, “- and I'm sorry.”

Lena smiles amusedly and shakes her head, getting to her feet to round her desk and take hold of Kara's hands. “Don't be sorry, Kara. You have a busy life, same as I do.” She squeezes the blonde’s hands and gestures to the couch. “Shall we sit? The food you brought won't eat itself.”

Kara grins and nods excitedly, carrying the bags to the couch and dropping them on the table in front of it, digging out container after container, looking up at Lena when the raven-haired woman carries over a pitcher of water and two glasses. Kara leans back and opens a container, immediately picking up a potsticker with her chopsticks and shoving it into her mouth, the resulting moan almost enough to make Lena blush.

“Hungry?” she asks, holding back a laugh when Kara nods rapidly, glasses slipping down her nose. Lena reaches out and pushes them back up, her smile soft when Kara looks at her gratefully.

“I skipped breakfast this morning,” she says after she swallows, taking a glass of water when Lena holds it out for her. “Thank you.”

“Skipped breakfast?” Lena frowns. “Why?”

“Early morning sparring session with Alex. She's still upset about Maggie leaving, not quite sure about what's happening with Sam, so she picked me up and we went to the gym and I let her use me to let it all out.” She sighs sadly, resting the almost-empty potsticker container on her lap. “It's easy to spar, because I'm the only one with the ability to beat Alex in a fight, but it's also hard, seeing her like this. She loved- loves- Maggie so much. _So_ much. And then Maggie revealed that she couldn't see kids in their future and Alex didn't know what to do so she told Maggie to leave and then she started spending more time with Sam and went to Ruby's games with her, even went to games when Sam couldn't make it, and she's.. she's confused. And scared. And I feel so bad for her.”

Lena moves across the couch and takes Kara into her arms, letting the reporter clutch at the back of her shirt. “I'm so sorry, Kara,” she whispers, lips brushing against her ear when she shifts to kiss the side of her head. “Alex doesn't deserve this.”

Kara sniffs and pulls back, looking at Lena with watery eyes. “I got your shirt wet.”

Lena laughs and wipes at Kara's cheeks, shaking her head slightly. “Don't worry about it, dear. It'll dry in a few minutes.”

Kara wipes at her face and grabs a napkin from the table, patting her cheeks and eyes dry. She blows her nose and balls the napkin up, tossing it into the paper bag beside the table.

They eat their lunch while making small talk after that, Lena watching in amazement when Kara finishes off the food she couldn't eat, practically inhaling noodles and pieces of beef before those containers also get thrown into the bags, Kara slouching against the cushions, hands on her stomach. Their talk continues, Lena regaling Kara with tales from her meetings throughout the week, doubling over at one point when Kara laughs so hard she snorts.

Kara starts to reply to a remark Lena made but gets cut off, the ringing of her phone loud in the new silence. She answers and listens silently, giving a “yes” or a “no” when appropriate, rolling her eyes at the person on the other end. Her mood takes a plunge suddenly though, and she stands, waving Lena back.

“Yes, I understand,” Kara mutters and Lena bites her lip, worried about the turn the call has taken. “No, Clark, that won't be necessary. I-” she stops abruptly, and from the way she's angled, Lena can just _barely_ see the red tinge of anger rushing to her cheeks. “ _You will not speak to me that way_ ,” Kara growls, turning fully so her back is facing Lena.

She falls into a language Lena can't quite place but somewhat recognizes, not turning around until Lena lets out a yelp, coughing roughly as the water she'd sipped goes down the wrong way, bending at the waist when it burns her nose and makes her eyes water. Kara's call is immediately put on hold and her hands land on Lena’s back, patting just hard enough to help her breathing return to normal.

Jess flings the door open and hurries inside, eyes filled with concern. Kara looks at her helplessly and let's her move her over, glaring down at her phone when a faint voice sounds from the speaker.

“I'm so sorry,” she says, swiping her phone from the table and leaving the office, her whisper-yells audible through the open door.

Jess kneels next to Lena and grabs her arms, raising them over the CEO’s head. “Deep breaths, Miss Luthor,” she says, squeezing Lena’s arms. “What happened?”

“Supergirl’s ass,” Lena gasps, putting a hand to her chest and taking a deep breath.

“I'm sorry, what?”

Lena grimaces and gestures to her open office door, Kara's body turned sideways while she talks, head bowed. “That's Supergirl's ass.” Jess only looks back to her, confusion written clear on her face. Lena laughs to herself and shakes her head, amazed that she didn't realize it sooner. She puts a hand on Jess’s shoulder and pats once, biting her lip hard enough to draw blood. “Kara is Supergirl.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gotten such a large response to this fic, so many comments asking for a second chapter, so I'm back with just that! There will be a third chapter, too, and that will be up in a few days, if I get the time in between school and studying and thanksgiving.

After that day Jess keeps a closer eye on Lena, the choking incident still fresh in her mind. She finds Lena staring at her computer or her phone more than once, images of Supergirl and Kara pulled up side by side.

“Miss Luthor,” she says tentatively after a few days of this, taking hold of the woman's elbow, “you seriously don't think Miss Danvers is Supergirl just because of their.. because of their _asses_ , do you?”

Lena looks at her incredulously, working her jaw slightly before answering. “I do, actually, and I'm going to prove it. Kara is coming to the office later today to have dinner and talk, which, by the way, I'll need you to order dinner for us. I have a plan, Jess, and I'll make sure it happens at all costs.”

Jess only nods and goes back to her desk, working silently for a few hours until Lena calls out for her. She walks quietly into Lena’s office and crosses her arms, grimacing to herself when Lena looks up at her with bleary eyes. “You yelled?”

Lena hands her a credit card and gives her an order for coffee, telling her to get something for herself while she's out, receiving a text not but a few minutes later saying that Kara had already ordered their dinner. The secretary makes her trip quick, hurrying through the streets with her head down, a bag of pastries and two coffees held against her chest. She jumps out of the way when someone bumps into her back, rolling her eyes in irritation when the person's voice meets her ears.

“I _told_ you,” they say, anger evident in their voice.

Jess glances up and meets the side of Kara's face, knitting her brows together when the blonde mutters a curse under her breath.

“No, Clark!” Kara pales when she realizes how loud she'd just gotten, looking around embarrassingly, lingering on Jess a moment before she faces forward again. Her voice lowers significantly and Jess strains to hear what she's saying, only catching bits and pieces.

The crosswalk light changes and the crowd starts to move, forcing Jess to leave Kara's side. She hears Kara's voice raise again, and this time she stops and turns around, ignoring the glares from the others.

“I fucking told you, Clark!” she shouts, drawing the attention of others. “She was not behind the sick children, and she definitely isn't behind the technology used in the recent attacks on National City!”

Jess frowns and moves closer, turning to yell at a man that tells her to watch where she's going, finally getting close enough to put a hand on Kara's shoulder. Kara flinches and whirls around, panicked eyes landing on Jess. “Is everything alright, Miss Danvers?”

Kara gives a quick nod. “No, Clark, it's just a friend.” She stops to listen, shoving a hand into her pocket. She sighs heavily and turns on her heel, brushing by Jess to lean up against the wall. “I _don't_ care, Clark,” she says, voice taking on a whine. “Lex Luthor may be insane and in prison, but Lena is _good_. She's everything her mother and Lex will never be, everything I wish _I_ could be. So please, stop judging her based on her last name. After all the things I've learned about our family, I don't judge you, and I know you don't judge me. Just _stop_.”

Kara hangs up at that, dropping her phone into her purse with a sad grumble. She looks at Jess apologetically, taking notice of the cups and the bag held in her arms. “Coffee will get cold,” she says, tilting her head. “Lena working herself too hard?”

Jess nods and wrinkles her nose angrily. “Nonstop since she got in this morning. Paperwork, but it's been an all day thing.” Jess frowns and shrugs. “Going to pick up your dinner?”

Kara smiles and straightens. “Yes. You get back to Lena and tell her I'm on my way.”

Jess shakes her head, lightly knocking her shoulder into Kara's. “No, you take this to her. I'll go get the food. She'll be grateful when you show up.”

Kara takes a moment to just watch Jess, finally dropping her shoulders and taking the things from her. She gives the secretary the address for the restaurant and heads off for L-Corp, humming softly to herself along the way. She enters the building not long after that, waving at the guards when they greet her. While stepping into the elevator she looks around, setting the pastry bag down on the floor and opening the cup of coffee Jess had given her, using her heat vision to warm the drink back up.

Her walk to Lena’s office once the elevator stops is quiet, the only sound being that of her feet tapping the floor. She knocks quickly on the office door and enters, slipping inside silently. Lena sits hunched over her desk, pen moving slowly across paper, her elegant writing sprawling across the page.

“Coffee and pastries for one Lena Luthor,” Kara says softly so as to not startle the other woman, putting the bag and cup on Lena’s desk and pushing it towards her.

Lena takes the coffee and sits back in her chair, looking at Kara with a raised eyebrow. “I sent Jess out for coffee.”

“We ran into each other. She sent me here with your drink and went to get our dinner.” Kara sits and crosses her legs, giving Lena a small grin. “She said you've been going nonstop all day.”

Lena huffs out a laugh and leans forward, resting her elbows on her desk and watching Kara. “She's not wrong. I've had things to sign, contracts to write, reports to fill out. It's been hectic, and I've gotten more than one paper cut.”

Kara pouts and runs a hand through her hair. “You're so bad at pacing yourself.”

“Says the woman who's eaten a whole pizza in five minutes.” Lena smirks and stands, taking hold of Kara's hand when she nears her and leads her to the couch. “Honestly, Kara, it's nothing. I've had busier days than this.”

Kara's pout only deepens, but before she gets a chance to answer Jess comes bustling through the door, arms weighed down with bags of food. “Next time I'm not volunteering to pick up the food you ordered, Miss Danvers,” she heaves, dropping the bags onto the table and stretching her back. “Those two bags weigh more than my dog.”

Kara laughs and thanks her, watching in amusement as the woman walks out of the office, grumbling to herself the whole way. She turns to Lena and finds the woman watching her intently, her cheeks immediately flaming at the attention.

“Lena, you're staring.”

Lena blinks and smiles sheepishly. “Sorry, I was lost in thought.” She looks at the food and smiles, her stomach growling rather loudly. “Shall we eat?”

Kara's responding nod happens so fast that her hair makes its way into her mouth, Lena laughing when Kara spits it out and sputters. Lena digs around the bag and hands Kara her food, sitting back and watching as the woman practically inhales it. She eats most of hers herself, gladly handing the rest over when she catches Kara staring at it longingly.

Kara grins happily and presses a kiss to Lena’s cheek. “You're the best.”

“Oh, doubtful. Now finish that.” Lena stands and gathers their trash. “What would you like to drink?”

“Water is fine.” Kara shovels the rest of the food into her mouth and tosses it onto the table, shrugging off the cardigan she'd been wearing, rolling her shirt sleeves up to her elbows.

She watches Lena pour water into two glasses, shooting the woman a soft smile when she turns. Lena smiles back and makes her way over, but just as she nears the couch she trips over the edge of the rug, sending the water in her hands flying, landing on Kara.

The woman squeaks and shoots up, the sudden movement causing her glasses to slip off her ears and clatter to the floor. Lena stands stiffly, mouth dropped open in shock. Kara looks up at her, quick to rush over and make sure Lena is okay. Lena is just as quick to reassure her, gently patting Kara's shoulders. She pulls away, though, when she chances a look down at Kara's soaked shirt, letting out a quiet gasp when what's underneath it shows through the fabric.

Kara looks down at herself and then back up at Lena, smiling sadly at the woman. “Lena..”

“I fucking _knew_ it!” Lena all but shouts. “ _I knew it_!” She points at Kara, smiling so wide her cheeks hurt for hours after. “You, Kara Danvers, having some explaining to do.”

Kara gulps and shrinks under Lena’s excited actions, praying to her god that she's not about to get herself into some trouble. She accepts the shirt Lena found in her office and changes quickly, and when she hears Lena tell Jess to clear the rest of her day, she whispers to herself, “Rao, help me. I fucking _need_ it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the support on this fic. It's genuinely one of my favorites. Leave a review, tell me your thoughts. Come find me on tumblr at ak-kriegs :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The third chapter! I can't even begin to thank you all for the support you've given this story, it just means so much. As of right now, there are going to be just the three chapters, but in the near future there could be more. Thank you all so much!

She can _hear_ Lena thinking. Kara sits stiffly on the couch, Lena sitting beside her. She knows the woman is really working her mind, knows she's trying to think of the right things to say, but Kara is _nervous_ , and if she sits for any longer she knows she's going to start rambling.

Kara turns to Lena just as Lena turns to her, sighing when Lena raises an eyebrow. “You first,” she says.

Lena only watches her, frowning slightly. “I understand why you might not have wanted to tell me your identity, understand that because I'm a Luthor, not everyone trusts me, but _Kara_ , I'm quite literally one of the smartest, if not, the smartest person in National City. You should've known that sooner or later I'd figure it out.”

Kara frowns at Lena. “It's not that I didn't want to tell you, Lena. You know you're the only other person I trust the most besides Alex. I just.. l _couldn't_.” She gets up and sits on the table in front of the couch, reaching out between her and Lena, palms up, letting Lena slip her hands into her waiting ones. “Lena, it's dangerous enough for my family to know who I am, can you imagine how bad it'd be for you? I know your life is pretty dangerous as it is, but if people found out that you know my true identity, you'd never get peace. I know how.. how _basic_ it sounds when I say I didn't tell you to keep you safe, but-” she looks up and meets Lena’s eyes, squeezing her hands softly. “ _I did it to keep you safe_.”

Lena’s smile is sad as she pulls a hand from Kara's grip and places it on the side of her head, eyes softening as she watches Kara lean into the touch. “You don't need to protect me, Kara. Have you seen how hard it is to kill me? You may be the girl of steel, Miss Danvers, but I'm invincible.”

Kara laughs even as tears roll down her cheeks, leaning even more into Lena's touch when the CEO raises her other hand to wipe at her cheeks, letting it rest gently on the side of blonde’s neck when her face is somewhat dry.

“I may be an actual hero but to me, Lena, you're the real hero.” Kara blushes faintly, ghosting her fingers over Lena’s jaw. “You know I would've told you if I thought you wouldn't be put in danger, right?”

Lena nods. “Kara, does this mean- is Clark-”

Kara laughs and shushes Lena. “Yes, it does. Being a Super runs in the family.” She lets Lena mull that over before brushing stray hair from the woman's face, saying, “I'm sure you can understand that caution was necessary, considering your family. Lex knew who Clark really is, so that means he definitely knows who I am. I couldn't risk him sending people after me and you getting caught in the crossfire.”

“I understand, Kara.” Lena takes Kara's hand again and squeezes softly. “You may need to talk to Jess, though,” she says, looking at the blonde sheepishly. “I kind of spilled the beans to her after the choking incident the other day.”

Kara shrugs and sighs, wrinkling her nose. “Later. First, tell me how you figured it out.”

Lena blushes then, moving her eyes away, focusing on anything other than Kara's face. “Um, well, it's a funny story.”

Kara just holds out her hands and grins. “You cleared the rest of your day, woman. Time to talk.”

Lena groans playfully, shoving Kara's hands into her chest. “Alright, fine. Your suit recently got updated.” Kara nods, grinning softly. “Well, you were on the news the other day, or, rather, Supergirl was. There was a shot of you in the air, the wind blowing your cape out and, well..” Lena shifts and crosses her legs, her blush darkening. “Your ass. It was amazing. Then you came to the office for lunch, and it was going great. And then you turned around and I choked and I.. figured it out?”

Kara stares at Lena, mouth dropped open slightly. She's silent for only moment before she starts laughing, tears rolling down her cheeks. “Lena! Lena, you mean-” she stops and sucks in a breath, giggling to herself a bit before she composes herself, “- you mean you recognized my _ass_?”

Lena smiles embarrassingly, shrinking away from Kara, silently praying for the couch to open up and swallow her whole. “Yes. I did.” She straightens and smirks, winking at Kara. “It's a great ass, Kara.”

This time it's Kara's turn to blush and she bows her head, biting her lip to hide her smile. Lena watches her for a moment before gently grabbing her chin, pulling up so Kara is looking at her. She brushes her thumb under Kara's bottom lip and furrows her eyebrows, gears turning in her head.

“Kara-”

“Lena, just kiss me.”

Lena pulls Kara forward by the front of her shirt and kisses her firmly, pulling back only a fraction to breathe in before Kara grabs the sides of her face and pulls her back, smiling through the kiss. Kara relocates to the couch and turns sideways, Lena's shoulder pressed against her chest. She tangles her fingers into Lena’s hair and rests her forward against hers, smiling happily. Lena only smiles back, pressing a soft kiss to Kara's nose, breathing out a laugh when Kara giggles.

They spend the next hour on the couch, Kara telling stories of the process of updating her suit, the first time she ever saved anyone, Lena resting her head on Kara's shoulder when she reveals Alex was part of the group she saved. Lena recounts stories of when Kara had saved her, unable to believe that it had taken her as long as it did for her to figure it out.

They part with more soft kisses, Kara having to force herself away from Lena and out of the office before she does something too soon, and as she's leaving she looks back, smirking at the flushed, slightly breathless, pleased look on Lena’s face.

\-       -      -

Kara talks to Jess on her way out, taking the time to explain and help the woman understand why she had to hide her identity, finally leaving after ten long minutes with the promise that the secretary will keep it to herself.

Kara heads home after that, taking a short nap before Alex shows up. The process of telling Alex about Lena's new knowledge is gruelling, Alex's anger bubbling under the surface until she drops to the couch, looking up at Kara with an overwhelming sense of protectiveness in her eyes.

“You trust her?” Alex asks, turning her head to look at Kara when she sits.

“More than you'd like for me to.” Kara grabs Alex's hand. “I trust her, Alex. She's good. Better than me.”

Alex scoffs and shakes her head. “Doubtful.”

Kara groans and swats at Alex's shoulder. “I mean it. As I told her earlier, I may be an _actual_ hero, but she's my hero.”

Alex smiles. “If she makes you happy, Kar, then I'm okay. I just don't want you to get hurt.”

Kara drops her head to Alex's shoulder and laughs quietly. “Lena couldn't hurt a fly, Alex. I'll be safe with her.”

Alex nods and wraps an arm around Kara, pulling her close, relishing in the warmth the blonde gives off. They sit together silently with the tv playing a movie in front of them until they both fall asleep, Alex dreaming of gunfights and soccer games with middle school children, Kara dreaming of raven hair, green eyes, red capes and skin tight pants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you all for the support you've shown, it means a lot. Leave a review, tell me your thoughts. Come find me on on tumblr at ak-kriegs :)

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a review, tell me your thoughts. Come find me on tumblr at ak-kriegs (I need new followers lmao)


End file.
